1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for printing a web page, viewed using an application of a smart device, such as a smartphone at an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (multifunction peripheral).
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-143670 describes a technique for printing an image of a web page according to the resolution of the printer by generating a PDL (page description language) file that includes a high-resolution bitmap image compatible with the printer resolution.
The pixel density of the display of an information processing apparatus is typically within a range of approximately 200 dpi (dots per inch) to 400 dpi. On the other hand, the print resolution of an image forming apparatus may be within a range of 600 dpi to 4800 dpi. When there is a large difference between the pixel density (dpi or ppi (pixels per inch)) of the display of an information processing apparatus, such as a smart device, and the print resolution (dpi) of an image forming apparatus, there may be cases where an image may look fine when viewed on the display of the smart device but look rather rough and grainy when printed. That is, there is a substantial difference between the size of the image displayed on a display of a smart device and the size of the image when printed on paper. As such, when the image is printed at a low resolution, even if the image may look fine when viewed on the small display of the smart device, the image may look rough and grainy when it is enlarged and printed on a paper size much larger than the display. In this case, a user may notice that the printed image has become rough and grainy.
Also, when printing an image displayed by an information processing apparatus such as a PC at an image forming apparatus, the pixel density of the display of a PC is about 100 dpi, and there is a large difference between the pixel density of the display of the PC and the print resolution of the image forming apparatus. As such, even if the image to be printed by the image forming apparatus may be displayed on the display of the PC in a size comparable to the image to be printed by the image forming apparatus, the capability of the PC display to accurately display the image to be printed may be limited due to the difference in the pixel density of the PC display and the print resolution of the image forming apparatus. Thus, even if the image forming apparatus is capable of printing an image at a high resolution, the user may not be able to determine, through visual inspection, an image that could effectively utilize the functions of the image forming apparatus, for example. Such a problem also applies to the case of using a smart device to print an image with the image forming apparatus.